Invisible
by Maymist
Summary: After May loses the Wallace Cup, a few days later she gets an invitation from Ash, saying that he had invited everyone to this pool, even Drew. But when May gets their, it's not so wonderful, she's not notice,ignored.Worst part: Dawn keeps talking to Drew
1. I'm invisible

May's Pov

I can't believe it. I got a invitation from Ash, saying he's coming here to Jhoto with everyone. He said he wants to go to this famous pool, he even invited Drew and Harley, Soledad, Max and Misty!

With that, I was at a Pokemon Center that was close to the pool. I clasp my hands together, as I was excited. I blushed, as the thought that I love to swim. Meeting everyone again will be great!

Dawn can finally meet Misty too! Ever since I entered the Wallace Cup, and lost to Dawn. I want to see where shes at in her Contests. I so want a rematch.

I tighten my green bandanna, as I set off for the pool, awaiting Ash and everybody_. Even Drew's gonna be there! I don't know if were going to fight or not, but we are becoming better friends than ever. _I thought, while I got out of my room, headed for the pool.

Finally I am out of the Pokemon Center, as I'm rushing for the pool. It was a bright and sunny day, with sunlight beams reflecting down upon me. I paused for a second._ Wait... If it's so hot out... Who's going to put sun screen on my back...? _I thought, a bright blush of red went appeared on my face. I was obviously blushing.

I smiled in amazement, as I see the big pool. I look up at the big water slides, my eyes were sparkling.

" Are you just going to stand there all day...?" Said a cocky voice. It was Drew, he was in his clothes while holding his bag, of course I've got my bathing suit in my bag already.

" Drew...?" I said innocently, I walked up to him.

" Of course. The one and only. " said Drew, he flipped his hair.

I smiled, " So where's Ash and everybody...?" I asked concern as I tilted my head in confusion.

" Knowing that moron he's probably late. " Drew said coolly he flipped his hair again.

I clenched my fists, " You shouldn't be calling people that, Drew!" I say angrily.

He raised an eye brow, " Well it's true..." He muttered.

" Hey!" said a cheerful voice. It was Ash with everyone, and I mean everyone.

" Hey!" I waved.

" Glad you guys are here already. " Ash said, he was panting because he was running.

" Hi May!" said Misty and Dawn. They both gave me a hug, I laughed.

" Nice to see you guys again. " I said smiling.

" So did you guys meet...?" I said, while putting my figure to my chin. Dawn and Misty looked at each other and laughed. " Of course!" They said in a unison and both laughed, I giggled. I felt something hug my leg, I looked down it was Max.

" Oh May! I missed you so much!" He said hugging my leg, it looked like he was crying. I hugged him, " I missed you too. "

Harley was talking to Brock, which Brock didn't really enjoy, with Soledad joining the Brock and Harley group, she started to talk to them, while Brock looked relive.

Ash was talking to Misty, while they were having their rival fights, they looked happy together. I smiled as I saw them. Max started to talk to Brock, I turned my head to find Drew, I felt like talking to my rival. My eyes widen, Dawn was talking to Drew...

For some reason something was telling me I couldn't interrupt them. I just sighed, and I was... Alone...

" Alright! Let's get dressed!" said Ash, we all payed our money, the girls walked into the girls locker room, with the boys going into the boys locker room. As I got changed in a stall, I was wearing, my pink two piece, it was the one I was wearing with when I was with Manaphy. Dawn was wearing her yellow two piece. Misty was wearing her blue two piece. Soledad was wearing a one piece, it was red. With that, I was the last one to get out of the locker room, I got out, as I see the bright sun blinding me, as I covered me eyes. I see the pool.

It wasn't that great as I excepted. It didn't look that big, I look around to find the others, they were all by this one spot. I waved to them, Drew was talking to Dawn again, they kept laughing. It looked like they were having a great time with each other. Everyone was talking to each other. I walked over to the group. No one noticed me...

" Come on guys, lets get in the water!" Ash said. He jumped in. Everyone already had sun screen on, except me... Everyone jumped in, as I got splashed in the face. The water was ice cold. Drew's splash was the worst, I was about to yell at him, but he was splashing Dawn, while laughing. _This is the first time I had ever seen Drew so happy with a girl.... _I thought as I frowned, I sighed.

" Hey! Let's go to the water slide!" Dawn shouted, no one really heard her but Drew. I decided to followed them, up the steps, that were wet and moist. I didn't like walking bear foot. The stairs were made out of rocks, gray rocks, but it was smooth thank god. As there was two different slides you can go on, the tube slide and the body slide, there was extra inner tubes so I grabbed one, Drew and Dawn were already in line.

I got in the back of them, smiling. They didn't notice me at all. They were too busy talking, I even poked Dawn, she didn't notice me, I did the same with Drew, he didn't either. I felt like crying, I didn't like being ignored by my friends... It was then Drew's and Dawns turn, they went on the slide the same time. I heard them scream as they went down happily.

I frowned, as it was my turned, I screamed happily, as I was sliding down the slide, I saw them and said, " Hey! Look-" I paused, as I saw they had run off, while they were under the water fall, as they vanished. I frowned, as I wasn't holding on to my tube, I wasn't paying attention, while I fell onto the water face first as I screamed, not very loud though. It hurt a lot! In fact I almost drowned.

I sprung up from the water angrily. _This is all their fault! _I thought angrily. I got out of there pouting, while no one even cared to ask if I was okay, not even the stupid life guard. I walked under the water looking for Drew and Dawn, or at least someone I know because I was so bored.

I saw them again, this time they were dunking each other under water, laughing. Drew then held Dawn and threw her under water in a playful matter. I felt hurt again... My hurt started to hurt as I saw this... _Maybe I can play with them...? _I thought shyly. As my heart was racing.

" Um... C...Can I hang out with you guys....?" I asked shy, but nervous.

They didn't hear me of course, I said it again. They didn't hear me... I felt tears come to my eyes. _Drew doesn't even notice me anymore... It's like I was nothing to him...at all... Same to Dawn... I feel like nobody can see or hear me... _I thought while walking away, with tears in my eyes. I was looking down the entire time, so no one can see my face. What does it matter though? There just not going to notice me anyways! I sniffled, as more tears came down my eyes.

I saw Max and Brock. I gave a little smile, _Maybe they will notice me... _I thought, I was about to run to them. I paused as I saw Dawn and Drew approaching them, they asked to get everyone to play a game. Brock and Max rounded up everyone except me... I just stood there, about to cry again, as I turned around timidly and made sure not to cry my eyes out again. I was right there in front of them, no one even notice me, or even tried to get me.... It's like I was forgotten!

I ran to the locker room, I looked into the mirror and cried, cried my eyes out, as no one was in there. I sniffled, as I went back outside, I sat on a bench and hugged my knees, my eyes were still teary. I held my knees tighter, then Harley saw me. " Hey guys! Somethings wrong with May!" He yelled.

Dawn looked back at me, she frowned as she gasp. I didn't even see her. " Oh no! I forgot about her... I think we kept ditching her and ignored her today..." Dawn said sadly. She walked up to me and sat next to me. " I'm sorry May... I guess everyone was in their own little world... That... We didn't realize we were hurting you... I'm sorry...." She smiled at me. I sniffled, " I..It's okay..." I said, but I wanted to cry more. " Okay, later!" said Dawn as she went back to them, they just started to play the game again.

Drew looked over to me serious, he looked at Dawn, " Shouldn't we ask her to play...?" Drew asked Dawn. Dawn shook her head, " We already have enough players. " Dawn said. " Hm..." Drew muttered, he looked at me again serious. I could tell he felt sorry for me. Drew was about to walk over to me, when Dawn clenched onto his arm like she didn't want him to come to comfort me. That's when I lost it, tears filled my eyes as I ran to the locker room and cried...

---

_**Okay, this story just popped inside my head, so I was bored and felt like writing it. Tell me if it's any good okay? Thanks. I shall be updating soon! Please review!  
**_

_**REVIEW **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


	2. I just want at least someone

May's Pov

Tears clear as crystals were running down my eyes, as I sat in a bath room stall crying._ My heart.... My heart... It hurts.... Why.... Why does it hurt! _I thought, as a stream of tears slid down my cheeks. My hand was holding my heart in pain. I cried, no one was even in the locker room. Which the most hurtful thing is: Why did Dawn do that?! It's like she didn't want Drew to come and comfort me...!

I...I don't understand this... Isn't she my friend...? Why on earth would she do that! She probably likes him! I don't like Drew, well.... I never really thought about it, but that doesn't matter! She pushed him away from making me feel better! Now I feel even worse! She probably wants Drew to herself.... Those thoughts kept racing threw my head.

I sniffled. _Maybe... I should try and go back out their and ask to play with them... _I thought quietly. I shook my head harshly as I thought, _No! There not going to notice me anyways! If Dawn really cared, she wouldn't of left with out asking me to play! I'll just be by myself! It's the only thing I'm good at! _With that I got out of the stall, with tears still dried up on my face.

As I see the light of the door way before me as the locker room was dark just like my soul right now, I felt my heart racing. I tried to keep back the tears but I couldn't, they kept coming. I tried to smile, I really did, it didn't work out for me as I was walking slowly to the entrance to go back to the pool. In addition, I see people playing happily. I wish I could be that happy right now... I used to be but...

I just wish Ash would of never ever gave me that invitation! I then see Ash's, there happily playing their game as if nothing had happen just now. I felt my mouth turning into a frown, more tears were coming. I looked away, with tears coming out of my eyes when I turned. I ran to the other side of the pool and went on some water slides. I didn't even see them, they never went on them. Drew doesn't even care, it's like Dawn made him forget! Those thoughts wouldn't go away in my head!

I approach the body slide, the slide I first went on when Dawn and Drew ditched me. I a tear slid down my face. The life guard didn't even care either, he just let me go. As I felt no emotion this time, with my body sliding down it. I admit this slide was scary, but I was just to upset. I was frowning the entire time. More tears were running down, when I felt the wind rush threw my hair, while going down that slide. I finally saw the exit, however I jump in the water without getting hurt this time.

I open my eyes when I was under water it was bright sky blue with a clear aura. It was so peaceful and quiet. Made me feel happy, a smile almost appeared on my face. I felt so safe under here, like no pain could be felt, however I knew that I couldn't stay under here forever. I had to breath of course, so I sprung up from under water. My ears started to hurt, with all the loud noises around me. I just was in a peaceful quiet place, then suddenly it gets so loud.

I look around, as I see the water fall. I walked over to it, under it, with feeling the cool and smooth ground made of gray rocks. I look at the water fall. It just kept going and going.... It made me realize something... Shouldn't I keep going and going...? I thought to myself, as I put my hand up to my chin. I look at the water fall. So rough and white it was. I shook my head, _That will never happen... _I thought.

My eyes widen as I see the deep end of the pool, I ran to the deep end while jumping in. Other wise I had a huge gasp with arriving out of the water panting, I didn't realize I was under that so long. I look around, people were by me but..." Ow...!" I whispered innocently. Someone bumped into me, they didn't notice me... Of course...

Tears filled my eyes, not even people I don't know don't notice me. It's like I'm under some sort of spell. I felt myself sink down in depression. I rose up again out from under water. A huge splash came from me with splashing some kids. They didn't feel it, probably because the splash was from me. _What am I a ghost...? _I thought, a tear slide down my cheek. I cry to much...

I decided to just swim, not that much people were here anyways. It was such a beautiful and bright sunny day, but in my eyes, it was a dark rainy day for me. I look down depressed at my reflection in the water. All I see is this sad face, which is me. I can no longer see my true self, my happy self! Which everyone knew me and notice me! Who knows, everyone will just probably leave without me... I sighed.

I swam some more. My foot then slashed on the wall hard, I moaned in pain innocently, with my leg badly injured. I tried to swim, it was just a simple cut, so a few minutes later, I got used to the pain. I stood up, I saw a shadow rising up from behind me, I turned around and see this kid, he fell on me, while hurting my injured leg. My leg now felt twisted.

I tried to swim it hurt a lot. I felt my heart so loudly beating so fast, I felt it in my veins too. I swim to the wall, my hand immediately grabbed on to it. I panted, my leg felt way worse. Another kid then pushed me against the wall, I screamed in pain. He didn't see me of course, I felt so weak, my cut got worse, with that I felt I was going to faint. I couldn't move my leg anymore. It wasn't broken, but I just can't swim in deep water like this anymore with my leg in this condition.

My hand slipped as I panicked, I grabbed it while panting. There was then this sound that caught my attention. I heard boys snickering and laughing, they looked happy. My eyes widen, as I see waves coming my way. I was frighten, _T...This is a wave pool....? I'm going to drown...! I just have to get the life guard at all costs! _I thought, a tear slide down my eye.

I called the life guard, again and again. He didn't hear me though. Tears filled my eyes. " I really am going to die... Maybe that's why no one is noticing me because I'm going to die today...!" I whispered crying, a big wave then came. It bought me up high against the wall. I was under water for a few moments, I swallow some water. I coughed...

Every time a wave came, they just got rougher and rougher. I couldn't take this anymore. Everybody there was enjoying them, but me...! I knew I was going to drown. Something then caught my attention, I saw Drew and Dawn by the wave pool talking. I shook my head slowly, with me knowing I was frowning with tears flowing down my face. " No... No... No..." I whispered quietly crying.

They didn't see me. I didn't want the last thing to see was them happy together, it I was going to die. My eyes widen, as my heart crumbled into a million pieces. Dawn...was holding Drew's hand. My heart couldn't take it anymore, it hurt so bad. I wasn't paying attention, that's when it hit me, literally. A wave hit me hard, I fell unconscious.

I knew I this was the end for me... I have a lot of regrets... It's been fun... I could feel the light glowing upon me as I sink down to the bottom not very peacefully though, because of the waves. I couldn't breath, water was going in my body. I've just always wanted at least one person to notice me right now... I don't care who... Just some one....

With me unconscious, you could tell I was crying of course, that's all I'll ever do. When I die, they will probably not even find my body in the water. In my mind, I see this light, I'm getting closer to it. _Huh...? _I thought, I was now going back, I couldn't see the light anymore. It seemed I wasn't in the water any more.

_I...Is it possible that someone saved me...? _I thought calmly. I then opened my eyes slowly. My vision was blurry at first, I then saw green emerald eyes staring at me concern. It was Drew, he looked very worried, I was laid down on the smooth rock floor. It seemed Drew was almost on top of me, but wasn't he was sitting right by my side. Only him....

I look up at him not believing that he really had saved me, I started to cry. " D...Did you really save me....?" I asked as my voice cracked, I sat up. Drew hugged me, " Don't cry..." He whispered, he let go of me.

" I saw someone in the water and I saw it was you, so I saved you, Dawn kept saying it was nothing, but I didn't listen to her...and... I saved you...." Drew said in a soft and calm voice.

Tears of joy filled my eyes, I was still frowning trying to smile. " H...How did you save m...me...?" I asked as my voice cracked. " CPR..." Drew muttered quietly looking the other way blushing. " No one notice though...." He muttered. I looked around, everyone was just playing, besides him and I. I blushed calmly in a daze looking at him. I hugged him and cried, " Thank you! Thank you so much Drew!" I cried, as I was shivering. Drew rubbed my back, I gave a soft smile as I was crying, even if I couldn't keep that smile for that long, I tried my best to keep it.

Finally, finally someone notice's me...

---

_**Okay guys, I'm done with this one... ^^ Relax it's not over yet. I shall update soon, so please review. Yeah, I made some mistakes in the last chapter and even the summary... Stupid me, I fixed the summary though! ^^ **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


	3. Opposites happen

May's Pov

Drew looked down at my throbbing leg, " W...What happened...?" Replied Drew concern.

" I...I.. Hurt my leg..." I said nervously.

Drew smiled as he had stolen a first aid kit from a life guard, that was stupid enough not to know what Drew had stole. Drew chuckled as he was successful in his thievery. He flipped his hair, as he tied a big white bandage on my leg. Sitting down, looking at him with a puzzle expression, I smiled weakly. " Thanks...." I said shy.

Drew flipped his hair, " Don't mention it...."

" Drew....!" A female voice squeaked, the blue hair girl was running our direction. It was Dawn, she was running in with a pouting face.

" Drew! You ditch me!" Dawn said angrily, as she clenched her fists. She saw my leg, a worried expression came to her face. " Oh May! Are you okay?!" Dawn ask, putting her hand to her chin.

" Yeah..." I said, looking down.

Drew sat up, " Looks like your good to go May." Drew said as he rushed his gentle figures threw his clean green hair, you could see sparkles as he flipped it. I couldn't resit but blush, even though he's is my rival. I just thought for a second that looked hot, but I DON'T like him... Thinking that, while clenching my fists.

" So what happen? " Dawn said with a confuse expression appeared on her face. Drew sighed as he put his hand to his face, " Are you that clueless? She was freaking drowning!" Drew spat out angrily at her.

Dawn gasp, " What?! Oh May! Are you okay?!" She asked panicking.

" I'm fine, really..." I said quietly with a little smile.

" So um I was wondering-" I started, " Come on Drew! Let's go!" Dawn hissed as she grabbed Drew's arm and pulled him away. " I hope you feel better May..." Dawn said looking back smiling, pulling Drew. " Let go!" Drew hissed, he then started walking back to me, but Dawn just pulled him away in the crowd, I couldn't see him anymore... I frowned.

Sighing, I looked around to see no one noticing what had just happened, I put the first aid kit back, normally. Well, because I knew the life guard wouldn't notice me anyways, and he didn't notice me. Which was used as a advantage, I thought chuckling to myself as I smirked. Scanning the area, I see a girl with short red hair, wearing a brown swim suit. My eyes widen.

_Zoey! _

I ran up to her, " Zoey! Zoey!" Replied myself calling out to her. " Huh? " She said in a tomboyish voice as usual. " Ah May! It's nice to see you!" She smiled. I sighed in relief happily, she actually notice me, I giggled. " Uh..." She said nervously. " Oh sorry..." I replied nervously. " It's nice to see you too...!" I say smiling at Zoey.

" Hey! Your May and Zoey!" Said a young man's voice, he had dark brown reddish hair, and dark green trunks. I didn't know who he was, but Dawn told me about her one rival named Kenny, and showed me a picture of him. This certainly looks like him, I thought to myself.

" I'm Kenny! I'm Dawn's friend! You two went up against her in the Wallace Cup!" Said Kenny putting his hand to his chest. " Oh yeah, your the dude who calls Dawn, ' De dee ' " Zoey said laughing. " De dee?" I asked confuse looking at them.

" Um yeah. " Kenny chuckled.

" But anyways! May, I'm such a big fan! You were in so many Pokemon Contests, while De dee beat you!" Kenny said with speed in his voice.

I blushed as my sweat dropped as I muttered, " You don't have to rub it in... It's not a big deal, I've already made up for that lost. " I said clenching my fists.

" Yeah, yeah. " Kenny said with hand gestures.

" Well, I'm so going to go shred some waves. " said Kenny, showing off.

Zoey's sweat dropped, " Me too... Wanna come May...?" She asked.

_I would come, but my leg was still hurting_ I thought looking down. " Um... N..No thanks..." I replied shyly.

Kenny shrugged, " Suit yourself..." Kenny and Zoey then sprinted to the surfing area.

In addition, I sighed. Taking a deep breath, I searched the area for something to do, I saw the water fall again, always so mysterious to me. Looking at the water fall while not paying attention, I bump into some one. " Watch where your going!" He hissed. I looked up shocked, he actually notice me. I look up, " I....I'm sorry..." I replied shyly.

" You better be!" He exclaimed coldly. I frowned, as I felt my eyes tearing. _Such a strong vicious voice... _I thought a little frighten. The boy was wearing dark purple trunks along with his dark purple hair.

" Now, move out of my way, loser!" He said pushing me.

I fell to the ground, as I screamed innocently, " Ep!" I looked at him as I lay there on the ground clenching my fists as he kept walking. " W...who are you anyways?! " I said clenching my fists.

He looked back, with his cold eyes and face darting at me. I felt frozen for a second.

" Why should I tell you anything..." He muttered turning away.

" You just pushed me! I think you should at least say, sorry!" I screamed at him, in a concern voice.

The boy turned away again, only a smirk appeared on his face, " I'm Paul. "

" Happy now? Ya moron. " He replied chuckling.

I clenched my fists, " You take that back!" I screamed.

" Okay, smart one. I gave you my name, and you give me yours. " He said impatiently.

" My names May...." I said calming down.

" No wonder you look familiar... I see you Contests all the time..." He muttered.

" Really...? You watch them...?" I asked innocently, a little surprised.

" Not really. They have them in Pokemon Centers all the time, and I can't change the stupid channel..." He said crossing his arms, while a cold expression on his face.

" Well... What ever... What are you anyways? A Pokemon Trainer? " I asked putting my hands on my hips.

" Duh, genius. " He said rudely.

I growled, " You know, your not very nice!" I spat out.

" Who said I would be nice..." He muttered.

" I wonder how your Pokemon even deal with you! " I screamed at him infuriated.

Paul chuckled, " Please, Pokemon mean nothing to me at all. All I care about is strength. "

" How could you say that?! " I said getting pissed off now.

" I mean... When I first started my journey out, I didn't like Pokemon, but now I love them!" I said in a concern voice.

" Did you just start off....?" I asked curiously.

" What are you a stalker or an idiot? I've been threw all four regions! " Paul said angrily.

Blushing as soon as he called me a stalker, however I got enraged when he said his other comments. " You know what?! You have problems!" I replied with fire in my back round.

" Yeah, looks who's talking. " Paul replied flipping his hair.

" Your not even worth my time!" I replied angry.

" Same here! I don't even know why I'm talking with you! Your just like that pathetic Ash kid..." Paul exclaimed putting his hands in his pockets. I paused, " A...Ash? I used to travel with him!" I said panicking. Paul chuckled, " No wonder.."

I growled, " What's that suppose to mean!? "

" By the way, Ash is here now. " I said crossing my arms.

" Like I care, that pathetic boy thinks I'm his rival, when he's no contest for me. " Paul chuckled.

" W..What ever...!" Replied myself, I was running out of come backs.

" Well, I've wasted ten minutes of my life talking to you, now I'm gonna jet so bye-bye. " He said looking at me, he walked away He vanished into the water fall. While I stare at him walking away, my face had a serious with an angry expression. " Tch..." I muttered. _He reminds me of Drew, except Drew loves his Pokemon, he's cooler and nicer... _I thought to myself sighing.

---

_**Okay, done with this one. I'm sorry it's so short! I don't think this chapter turned out good... I've could of done better than this I think... Oh well, please review, I'll be updating soon!**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


	4. Regression

May's Pov

Sighing, I turned to the water slides. A smiled appeared on my face. In spite of me walking to the smooth and moist stairs of the water slide I went on before with Dawn and Drew. Simply I went up the smooth steps, my eyes coordinate to Dawn and Drew in the line again. Smiling, I knew they would notice me. Along with running up to them, I poked Drew. He didn't notice me, I did the same to Dawn, she didn't even hear or see me. Frowning, I knew it was gonna be the same thing all over again! I'm having a regression....

Poking them repeatingly, they did not even care to look as they were talking to each other, sighing I frowned. As I felt tears almost come and rush up to my sapphire eyes. It was there turn, they both went as they laughed, along that, they splashed me in the face. " Ep!" I screamed, with the cold rushing water splashing on my face, seeing the sparkles as it was done. Frowning I couldn't believe this was happening again...

Thus, it was my turn, I sat down feeling the rushing water rush threw my body as I went down the slide. A crystal clear tears slid down my eye, thinking that no one would notice me again... I see the exit of the slide, as I went under water, feeling that pleasant feeling. I felt like as if I went back in time, this is just like what had happened a few minutes ago..

As I rose from the water, I flipped my hair. Looking to see Dawn and Drew running and splashing each other. Sighing, I knew they were good friends, and I know I can't do nothing to stop it.... I decide to walk over to them, nervously I asked, " C..Can I..I hang out with you guys...?"

They didn't hear me, instead they walked away smiling. More tears slid down my eyes with me not knowing, as they walked away. With a shocked look on my face, I was stunned. " Ah! Stop!" Were the next voices I heard. It was Max and Ash playing together laughing. With hope in my eyes, I just hope that my own blood would at least notice, if Max doesn't I shall.... Do something.

Walking up to them smiling asking if I could hang with them, they didn't realize I was there. They just kept playing. With sadness in my face, I walked away putting my head down, the tears kept pouring down silently.

This was all weird, I kept thinking to myself. Everyone was about to notice me, however though, they don't realize me anymore! Why am I regressing?! I kept thinking angrily to myself, clenching my fists. _If I run into Paul again! I bet he won't notice me either! Not that I care about that jerk or anything! Well... I really wonder if Paul notices anyone..? Ah! What ever! _I thought to myself, as I shook my head.

With that, I was walking along the water fall again, running up the smooth steps, getting a tube. My eyes widen, as I saw a huge line of everybody that came with me. _That's it! All of them are here! They have to notice me! Even just a little bit! _I thought shocked, with hope in my eyes. I ran up to all of them, poking, talking to them loudly, but no response from any of them... Feeling tears coming to my eyes, I walked in the other line, hearing there conversations...

Looking, I felt tears come down silently. I didn't want this. Maybe theirs a curse at this pool or something! I kept thinking to myself. I was thinking that if Zoey or Kenny were here, maybe they will notice me....however.... Maybe not. Looking down, feeling my heart was hurting again. I felt like I was being watch, but I didn't look up. Finally, I got a little creep out of who was staring at me. I look up it was Paul.

I panicked, as if he was gonna say something to me. _Oh no! He did not! He DID NOT SEE ME CRY! I just hope not! He's gonna make fun of me! Call me a loser a cry baby! A emotional person! Every bad thing he could possibly think of! I have to get away from him! I..I don't want him questioning me, since this is a stupid reason to be crying about.... But it doesn't matter! I have to get away from him! _I thought panicking.

It was then my turn, I went down the slide frighten, afraid that Paul might catch me or corner me! Or maybe he doesn't even care! As soon as I landed on the water, I saw Paul's tube come next. Panicking as I ran up the stairs, I ran to the water fall, hoping that he thought I vanished, however I was wrong...

Running away from Paul, as I thought was scary for me. I didn't even know if he was behind me or not, but it doesn't matter! He could run into me at anytime. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to rest, so I put my hand against the wall the and panted. From the corner I saw Paul coming around slowly walking. I panicked as I saw him. I ran and tripped on the hard rough ground. I screamed in pain, as my injured leg got worse.

Paul looked at me, seeing my bleeding leg. " You pathetic girl..." Paul said sighing. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to tell him anything! Looking down sad, Paul went next to me and helped me up. Shocked, I almost slapped myself.

" What the heck do you think you were doing? You do realize this is a pool right? And your not suppose to run, smart one! How pathetic!" He said harshly.

" I....I'm sorry...." I said sad, his words and voice were so vicious while so strong. I felt almost tears come to my eyes.

" By the way, why the heck were you crying? Are you that weak?" He said coldly.

I look away scared of his reaction, " I...I.... You wouldn't care anyways!" I said a little mad, but I still had some frighten emotions in my voice.

Paul chuckled, " Yeah, I don't really care. However, if a person is crying at a freaking pool, they should have a good reason, and you better have one, because if not, your wasting me time!" Paul said coldly.

" I.... Uh... Well I don't think if this is good or not, b...but... I guess every body's been ignoring me! A..And even people I don't know are too!" I said nervously.

" That doesn't sound bad at all! I wouldn't be crying at all! That's a very pathetic reason!" said Paul coldly.

I felt tears come to my eyes, hearing his cruel words.

" I...I...I " Myself said with tears running down.

Paul grabbed my shoulders, " Don't be such a cry baby! You have to be strong! Your crying is annoying me! Tears will bring nothing but meaningless efforts and pain. " Paul said in my face.

Hearing his big and kind of comfort words, more tears filled my eyes. " Thanks.... I think..." I said quietly with tears running down.

" What ever. " Paul said flipping his hair.

" Now come on you moron, we have to heal your leg. " Said Paul grabbing my hand dragging me.

From the distance I saw Drew staring at me and Paul, I look at him, while he had a serious but dark look on his face as he was aside Dawn. Dawn looked up, " Paul...?" She muttered. Dawn widen her eyes, " And May?! " Dawn said shocked. Before Dawn had ran up to us, Paul harshly dragged me, to the office to heal my wounds....

-----

_**Okay, done with this one! Thanks for reviewing you guys. Lol, you all review so fast. I'm sorry this one is so short.... I shall update soon, so don't worry okay? Please review.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


	5. Frustration

May's Pov

Paul and I stepped into the office. Paul was dragging me with great force, I couldn't escape from his grip. We walked in, no one was there. Paul released my hand, as he crossed his arms and said rather coldly, " How pathetic is this? Tch. How could no one be here! " He said angrily. I blinked, " Oh um.... Paul..... Please just chill...." I said as my sweat dropped.

He looked at me with his vicious eyes. I was taken a back, since he looked really scary! It even made me shiver when I see his eyes. " What ever.... Don't tell me what to do. " Paul huffed. Shifting his feet, he went to go look for a first aid kit. He had finally found one, smirking he threw it at me. I timidly was freaked out as I caught it.

" W...What are you trying to do....? K...Kill me...!" I said nervously clenching my fists as I tighten my grip on the first aid kit.

Paul smirked as he turned the other way, " I was testing your hand coordination skills. "

My sweat dropped, " What does that have to do with anything?!" I screamed. Paul chuckled, " Well knowing how pathetic you are, it's no surprise to me that you wouldn't know. "

I clenched my fists angrily, " W...What?!" Paul walked to me and went in front of me, taking the first aid kit, he pushed me down on a stool. He kind of hurt me, how ever... I didn't really care at the point. " Now don't move you moron..." He said coldly. Paul got out a huge bandage, he started to wrap it around my leg. I wanted to say something back to him, but I didn't know what to say...

Finishing, Paul stood up looking at me with a cold stare. " There! Happy....?" He replied. I clenched my teeth and fists angrily, however I sighed, trying to calm down. " Thanks..." I replied quietly.

" What ever....." He said. Paul walked out of the room quietly, he slammed the door on me. At first, I didn't feel mad, I felt... Bad for Paul... I was frowning.... _Why... Why is he never happy! I wonder how he was raised when he was a little... He treats his Pokemon and people badly too... _I thought putting my hand on my chin. My hand went to unlock the moist and smooth door nob, however when I tried to turn it, it wouldn't open. I felt my face turn red. Paul had locked me out. " PAUL!!! YOU IDIOT!!!! YOU LOCKED ME OUT!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" I screamed angrily, I then started calming down and began timidly pounding on the door. Paul smirked and chuckled as he heard my scream from the door. I gave up..... He probably couldn't hear me, I thought almost crying.

I slouched down to the floor, as I felt a little tear came down my eye. I didn't know what to think, if this was a joke or if Paul didn't notice me... Or... I don't know... Sniffling I couldn't believe this! Paul is super mean for locking me in here! I kept thinking to myself, I clenched my fists. _If I see him again, I'm gonna get revenge! _I thought clenching my fists.

I heard pounding on the door, " Hey! Everything okay in there....?" Asked a voice. I opened it, it was a boy with black hair and a orange head band. " Oh...! Thank you so much! " I said politely. The boy blinked, " Uh.... What were you doing in there anyways....?" He asked as his sweat dropped. He looked down to my wrapped up leg, he nodded, " Oh I see now...!"

" Wait I know you! Your May, the Princess Of Hoen! Oh my gosh! Can I please have you autograph! Please, please!!!" He begged, as if he was a fan boy or something.

My sweat dropped, " U...Um.... S..Sure....." I replied nervously as my sweat dropped. Looking around I had no paper, " Um... I can give it to you later? " I asked nervously. He then took out a sketch pad and pencil. " Here, use this!" He said excitedly. I look threw it, they were filled with all sorts of many Pokemon drawings, they were awesome too. My face lid up, " Oh my gosh! These are all so awesome!" I said happily. He smiled, " Yeah, I'm a Pokemon watcher, I draw and watch Pokemon. I used to travel with my friends Ash and Misty, but now I work for Professor Oak. " He replied, smiling.

My eyes widen, " A..Ash...? I used to travel with him....! He's here now! So is Misty!" I replied astonished.

" Oh they are?! Oh gee thanks, by the way, my name is Tracey! Now I have to go now, so bye May!" He said panicking as he ran around the pool looking for them. I sighed.

Paul was watching from a far, he thought Tracey was idiot. Opening the door for her! Paul wanted her to stay in there for a while! Paul muttered a, " Pathetic. " under his breath. He then flipped his hair.

Seeing him, I ran up to him angry with my eyes glowing red. " PAUL!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" I said with my eyes glowing red while running, Paul only smirked, as he dodged when I charged for him and fell into the cold ice water. I was even more furious know, as I a rose from the water, I shot him a glare. He only smirked, " You still need to catch up kid, if you want to handle my standards. " He said with a smirk,Paul walked away smirking. I only muttered horrible things about him as I got out of the water.

I went to go chase Paul again, however like an idiot I slipped and fell on the watery smooth ground, Paul looked behind him, as we collided with each other. I closed my eyes, Paul face was priceless, he looked like Drew when Harley appeared in Kanto and we were on the sunset and Harley's like, " It's too dangerous for two kids alone like this. " That was so funny, but how Drew's face looked was how Paul looked now. I then realized that I was on top of Paul, I blushed. " Get off me!" He replied coldly, as he pushed me off. It hurt a lot, he then gave me a death stare and walked away. " W...Wait...! Paul...! It was all an accident! I'm sorry!" I screamed to him timidly. Without turning around all he could say was, " What ever. " He vanished into the water. I sighed.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I blushed, as I felt my back shiver. Turning around, I see Drew with a puzzled face, he blinked. " What was that all about...? " He asked. I felt blood drain from my face, as I panicked blushing. " Y...You saw that...!" I said frighten of Drew's next reaction. " Um.... Yeah... That Paul dude is such a jerk. He has no life. " Drew said flipping his hair.

Blinking I said, " Okay..." Drew then flipped his hair again, " Dawn told me about him and that he's really.... Bad. That he doesn't treat Pokemon and people with respect. " Drew replied.

I nodded serious, as I then clenched my fists, " Your totally right! He's such a jerk and teases me. " I said clenching my fists.

Drew chuckled, " Who wouldn't tease you anyways? It' s no surprise. " Drew said smirking.

I blushed angrily as I clenched my fists, " What...?!"

" Hey wheres Dawn anyways?!" I asked.

Drew smirked as he turned around, " Don't worry about it. " He put his hands in his pockets and walked away. Clenching my teeth, my mind was totally off that no one noticed me anymore. _Stupid Drew! He even has pockets in his trunks! _I thought angrily. I paused for a minute, " Wait..." I whispered to myself softly, _Did Paul do that to get my mind off things....? _I shook my head, _No way! He' s too much of a jerk!! What ever...! _I thought clenching my fists. _Wait... How come Drew notice me?! Where's Dawn!? Did he come here because Dawn wasn't there... No.... I'm sure that's not the chase... What ever.... _I thought putting my hand to my chin.

I started to walk to the water fall, I paused. _Wait... Did I just say, ' what ever ' Oh no! I said something that Paul always says! I'm sacred for life now! _I thought, I giggled. However I didn't know that I wasn't gonna stay happy for long....

----

_**Okay, this chapter is not so sad... However... The next one will be sad! XD Okay, people I just want to let you know this is a Contestshipping story along with some May and Paul moments, truefully, I HATE Dawn and Drew together! Do you know hard it is to type them being happy together?! XD Yeah, I don't know what I'm gonna do about Dawn, I don't even know who she goes with yet... So I'm thinking about it.... Lol. I shall update soon. Please review.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


	6. Darkness

_May's Pov_

_" _What to do? What to do? _" _I muttered to myself. I was roaming around the pool. I felt weird. Since I was looking at the ground, walking really slow. I was standing near the waterfall, looking at the beautiful reflection. I still felt lonely_... _

It hurts, knowing that Paul locked me out. I actually thought he actually cared about me at first! He's worse than Drew! _Stupid Paul! He never cared about me anyways! I don't think he could even love a potato! _I thought, furiously crossing my arms. With my face of the color of crimson, due to my immense anger.

I felt a tap on my back. _" _Huh? _" _I muttered nervously. Turning around, I see a sliver hair boy, with ruby like eyes, with his orange trunks.

_" _Your May Sapphire right? _" _He asked.

_" _U_.._Uh. Yeah. _" _I muttered.

_" _It's me. Brendan. _" _He stated.

I looked at him long and hard. _Who was he? _I pondered to myself. I didn't want to sound rude, saying I don't know who he is. I got to admit though, he does somewhat look familiar. He seems pretty friendly, and the name _Brendan _does seem pretty familiar. I bit my lip, trying to figure out my next move. Trying to think of my next words, that would be spoken out of my mouth. Then it hit me.

_" _Oh! Your Brendan Birch! _" _I gasped.

He smiled. _" _Of course. It's been awhile, May. _" _

_" _By the way, sapphire is my middle name. _" _I giggled.

_" _Oh. My mistake. _" _The silver hair boy laughed.

_" _Remember? We used to hang out, when we were kids. _" _Brendan smiled.

I smiled back at him. _" _Of course. It's so nice to see you again. _" _

_" _Why are you here alone? _" _Brendan gave me a concern look.

I paused. Sighing, I sat down on a bench. _" _It's a long story_..." _I muttered, with my ooze of depression in my gentle voice. He sat next to me. _" _Come on. You can tell me. _" _He gave me a reassuring smile. He paused. _" _Oh! I'm really sorry May! I have to go! U-Uh, tell me later okay? _" _He spat out nervously, running the other direction.

I was about to sob. _Why... Why does this happen to me? Why am I always alone?! Why am I always on my own cloud?! Why can't I have my normal life back! I want to be noticed again... Even, if someone notice's me... It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter anymore! I feel locked in a cage, waiting to come out! This is like a bad night mare! Except, this is reality, May! I can't keep it together any longer... It hurts to much.. Everything hurts.. I can't take these tears anymore! I don't want to be lonely! Even if Drew talks to me, he only does it for like two minutes and he leaves! I'm just a stupid cry baby, that's a burden to everyone! Oh, why today? At this stupid pool? Is this some kind of test?! _I was sobbing on the bench, hugging my knees. Thoughts like that filled my head.

Allowing my head to peek up. I saw Drew and Dawn in the water laughing. I winced as I put my head back down. Myself felt my heart skip a beat, along with immense pain. _I don't want to do this anymore... Why am I in this curse?! _Myself thought. I bit my lip crying, trying to cry silently. I didn't want anyone to hear me. Since, if someone sees me crying, they just leave anyways.

_" _Oh Drew! You got something on your cheek! _" _The blue hair girl stated.

Dawn brushed her lips on Drew's cheek, I looked up. My heart shattered_... _Eyes trembled_... _Hope breaking_... _Sobs came_... _

I could hear myself cry. Suddenly, I felt something_... _I felt an embrace_..._

I slowly looked up. Seeing the purple hair boy hugging me, with that dark shadow over his eyes. I trembled in fear, with a slight blush of crimson on my face.

I got up as I panicked. You could see sobs all over my face. He looked at me with a serious expression.

_" _T_.._Thank you_... _Paul. _" _I cried, sprinting pass him into the girls locker room, crying my sapphire eyes out.

_" _Happy Birthday_..." _Paul whispered, biting his lip.

Drew saw May run into the locker room.

_" _No! _" _Drew screamed.

The emerald hair boy got out of the pool and wanted to run to me.

Paul pushed him back. _" _Idiot! I told you this was not a good idea! Now, she's leaving! Apologize, once she's calmed down! _" _Paul hissed at the emerald hair boy. His lime eyes trembled.

I tighten my green bandanna. I was in my emerald version outfit. I sighed out of the pool and I started to walk home.... On my two feet. In the cold darkness that surrounded me.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Omg! This is such a sad chapter!! T-T I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. To be honest, I forgot what I was gonna put for this chapter! XD This is one of the few last chapters. This story is almost over. PLEASE REVIEW. I'm going to only update, if I get reviews. Okay, thank you, you guys. ^-^ **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

**_REVIEW_  
**


End file.
